HASTA EL FINAL
by Ydiel
Summary: SONGFICS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD...


Bueno este es un songfics, por el día de los enamorados espero les guste y sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews que me alentad a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias y feliz día del amor y la amistad.

* * *

Era un 14 de febrero día de los enamorados, el impecable y galante en ese smoking negro, el lucia como un sueño, así como lucen nuestros príncipes azules en nuestras mas bellas fantasías, el un joven dueño de unos ojos azul profundo, lleno de vida y juventud, guapo y gallardo a punto de entregar su vida, su amor y lealtad a una sola mujer, esa mujer que le robo el sueño desde el primer momento en que la vio, ella llena de una luz interior que lograba exteriorizar con su sonrisa que el simplemente no resistía, el le había pedido ya hace 2 meses atrás que aceptara ser su bella esposa y ella sin dudar ni un segundo acepto, esa noche la luna fue testigo de un amor puro y lleno de luz, de una entrega en donde ellos se demostraban su cariño a través de caricias que albergaban sus cuerpos y así esa noche comprendieron que puramente no podrían jamás separarse y que lucharían por ese amor que nació del corazón.

_**Tu lugar es a mi lado,  
Hasta que lo quiera dios,  
Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo  
Cuando por fin seamos dos**_

En este día ella decidió ser la esposa de un hombre maravilloso del hombre perfecto, era ya medio día y ella veía una vez mas su reflejo en el espejo, lucia como un ángel en su vestido blanco, mientras recordaba como el le había pedido ser su esposa, fue un momento único y como después de eso ella se le entrego por primera vez, deseando que por el resto de su vida el fuera el único el que la acompañara en su andar, ella sonrió, ante el espejo y lucia como siempre se imagino lucir en este día, bella, radiante, y con una felicidad que no le cabía en el corazón, jamás, jamás dudo de el y ella sabia que el jamás dudo de ella por eso no tenia miedo, no tenia nervios, no tenia preocupación alguna que pudiese arruinar ese bello momento, el su príncipe azul, ella su princesa de ensueño,…" somos el uno para el otro pensaba"….. y sus ojos brillaban al verse ahí y al pensar que tan solo en poco mas de una hora seria por fin su esposa, seria su mujer, seria la señora Chiba.

_**Yo nunca estuve tan seguro  
De amar así sin condición  
Mirándote mi amor te juro,  
Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**_

Entro por la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y la vio, la vio ahí frente al espejo ella con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios simplemente lo hechizaba era un ángel frente a sus ojos, un ángel que le pedía no jamás dudar y seguir hasta el final, ella lo sintió, sintió su presencia, su aroma, lo siento a el.

.….Que hace tan solita, futura señora Chiba?...

…..Esperando por fin en convertirme en la dueña de tu vida, mi amor….

El se acerco y con sumo cuidado la tomo por la cintura y beso sus labios, ella sin replicar se dejo llevar por el momento.

Se despego un poco de ella y de su saco una hermosa y bella rosa roja, se la dio y le susurro al odio, feliz día de los enamorados, mi amor.

Ella sonrió como jamás lo había hecho jamás el simplemente lograba sacar lo mejor de ella y sin duda su futura vida estaría llena de sorpresas como esa.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**_

….Oie, que no es de mala suerte ver a la novia ?... le recrimina ella alejándose de el y poniendo sus manos en los ojos de su amado, el ríe con buen humor pues su gran amor siempre lo sorprendía de la mejor manera.

….Mi amor yo no creo en esas cosas, y si de verdad no quieres que te vea esta bien, pero entonces… la toma por la cintura con fuerza y ella aun tapando sus bellos ojos sonríe y se sonroja al sentir su cercanía y su cuerpo varonil también formado que ya lo conoce muy bien, el la besa de forma pasional y la levanta en brazos ella solo atina a sujetarse de su cuello y el hábilmente la lleva hasta la cama que estaba en esa blanca habitación, el con sumo cuidado la deposita en ella, ella sonríe y se acomoda a su lado.

….Que pretende señor Chiba? Decía ella con fingido enojo.

….Pues solo estar a su lado que acaso eso es un pecado?, no verdad, o si? Preguntaba el con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el polo norte.

….Mmm, pues no, pero si va arruinar mi vestido… decía ella volteando a ver hacia la ventana y fijando su vista en el cielo azul, el pone su bello rostro en su hombro desnudo y ella solo sonríe y lo veo de reojo, y le dice…. Sabes yo pensé que pues ya que estamos aquí podría haber un poco mas de acción…. Decía con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa picara que el interpreto a la perfección.

…..Así pues ya vera futura señora Chiba que su futuro esposo puede darle algo de acción…. decía el mientras se despojaba de su saco y dejando al descubierto su fina camisa blanca ella se recuesta en a cabecera y se deshace del velo, que cubría su largo y dorado cabello, el la acerca pues ya no resistía el por fin tenerla entre sus brazos el tenerla era como alcanzar el cielo pues toda ella era perfecta era su ángel, su ángel celestial.

_**Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano  
Es lo que amor, siempre soñé**_

Baja el cierre del vestido con cuidado y lo desliza por su blanca espalda y con sus manos empieza a acariciar su tersa piel, ella le desabotona la camisa y la desplaza por los lados de par en par ella se acerca a su perfecto pecho blanco descubierto y le da pequeños besos que hacen gemir a su gran amor, el le besa el cuello y la toma firme de los hombros para terminar de despojar a serena de su vestido, se levantan de la cama y le quita esa prenda tan delicada que adornaba la piel de su amor, ella lo despoja de su pantalón y lo ve firme tanto que se ruboriza de tan solo pensar en lo que harán en esa habitación blanca tan pura y llena de gracias del amor del señor, el por su lado centra su vista en el cuerpo de la mujer que le provocaba mas de mil sensaciones que tan solo pronunciar su nombre le hacia llegar al cielo, la toma de la cintura y le recuesta en la cama de nuevo, el se posa sobre de ella y deposita su lengua dentro su boca el la besa con ansias con desesperación, con ganas, solo esas ganas que ella le provoca al tocarla, ella por su lado se estremece y siente que su lengua ya no le pertenece, que su boca ya no es suya si no de el, de ese ser que será su complemento en unos minutos mas, ella recorría su espalda tersa y blanca, el solo gemía de placer ante las caricias de ella, y ella se sentía dichosa de ser ella solo ella la que despertaba en el esa gran pasión, el empieza a recorrer su cuello para después perderse en sus pechos, esos pechos voluptuosos y jugosos que el ya conocía a la perfección y ella solo gemía de placer al sentir la lengua de su amado aferrarse a ellos como un bebe que necesita el alimento para vivir, ella toma acaricia sus cabellos de forma maternal y el mordisquea esos deleites, ella toma con fuerza su cabello y el solo levanta el rostro para cerciorase de que ella este bien, y ella sonríe y le pide que continué, el besa su vientre y su ombligo haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor lo cual provoca en ella cosquillas y este sonríe al ver la tierna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amada, para el era ver la luz de una niña hecha mujer, y así continua su recorrido por el bello cuerpo de su futura mujer, hasta llegar a ese lugar a ese hermoso lugar que era para el su mas gran tesoro, ese tibio lugar que se escondía entre las pierna de la dueña de su vida, y el con delicadeza empieza a besar, ella coloca su mano en su boca para obligar a esta callar y no gritar de placer que sentía en ese momento en la que el introdujo su lengua en ese lugar que le prometía el fruto de su gran amor, el con entusiasmo toco y saboreo ese lugar como si fuera el mas delicioso dulce que en su vida fuera a degustar, ella se movía con ahínco ante las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y el se poso sobre ella y beso sus labios y así se introdujo en ella con todo el cuidado y el amor que su alma pudiera demostrar como la primera vez que la tomo, como esa primera vez que fue su mujer, como hace dos meses le pidió que fuera ella y nadie mas la que noche tras noche la acompañara en su cama, y así el se movía ágilmente dentro ella y ella lo besaba con dulzura y amor y el acariciaba su rostro de forma sin igual, y así ya con el maquillaje arruinado y un smoking regado y un vestido blanco como las nubes yacían en esa habitación ellos terminaban sudorosos y llenos de placer al el terminar en ella y ella en el complementándose el uno con el otro de la forma en la que el dios nos hace cómplices del amor.

…..Mi amor, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré, siempre estaré a tu lado.

….. Y yo siempre, siempre estaré amándote hasta el final.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**_

….Estamos hoy en este día para unir en santo matrimonio a estos jóvenes que se han demostrado que el amor siempre triunfara. En este día estamos aquí queridos hermanos para unir a este hombre Darien Chiba y a esta mujer Serena Tsukino, que han decido para siempre ser uno en el Bien y en el Mal.

_**Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**_

Yo Darien Chiba te tomo a ti Serena Tsukino como mi legitima esposa, y prometo serte fiel estar contigo en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, prometo ser un ejemplar padre para nuestros hijos y dedicarme cada día de mi vida amarte hasta mi final.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**_

Yo Serena Tsukino te tomo a ti Darien Chiba como mi legitimo esposo, serte fiel y estar juntos siempre en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, yo prometo ser la mujer de tus sueños la que siempre este a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas la mujer en la que siempre puedas confiar. Y amarte siempre hasta mi final.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Amándote hasta mi final…**_

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado, y por si la cancion els ha gustado se llama hasta el final de il divo, quiero agradecer a todas las chikas que me han dejado saber su opinión de mis songfics pasados muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras y sus buenos deseos, tratare de seguir escribiendo y hacer fics de sus personajes favoritos como ya me lo han hecho saber, y pues por el momento es todo y les deseo como ya lo habia dicho pero una vez mas no esta de mas, jajaja, que bien rimo, este? Asi, les deseo FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.

**_Lady_**


End file.
